Two Halves :someone help me find a better title:
by Limafied Jello
Summary: Clow...left a legacy behind him, it's up to Eriol to continue it. Making sacrifices he moves on. [Part 1 of 3] Better summary inside. ExT -_-
1. Prelude :long but good:

**Two-halves finally complete a legacy. Three Years can change a lot. **

::Summary::

Clow's tomb was not made for him but for a past lover. She was young and she died young. Clow did fall in love again, hence Madoshi. Yet inside he always cleared a space in his heart for the woman within the tomb. Before he had died or done with the reincarnation of the two halves of his soul. He experimented with different dimensions. And before he died he found the one containing his reincarnated....love...Eriol feels the lingering desire to dig out the tomb but he doesn't really understand why...yet. Tomoyo after reading a newspaper decides to follow Eriol-kun. ExT. o.o

Tah-dah ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own CCS, I took a friend quote from L. M. Montgomery's work, I was inspired by Chibi, any ooc-ness is not responsible by me…well maybe but really now? XD This fic was created for entertainment purposes only. If you take it and call it your own…then I'll just have to track you down and tear ya limb from limb. XD [umm…gomen for the threat I must enforce that tho…endless sleepless nights I've been working on this *has really been two days o_O*] **

Started + completed in 3 days....o.o; Da whole thing...dang....what was I on?

A/n: ano this is a first ya know….I've never written anything like this….if it seems like another fanfic…gomen I tried? Buh there are hundreds of ExT ficcies out there. How easy is it for meh to fall into unoriginal-ness? XD *mushes WinWord for even giving an illegal command*

Italics=past o.o; they were 15. Except Kaho…she's just old. ^_^

Future…..they be 18 o.o;

::Chapter 1:: Prologue

Tomoyo smiled at the swing at Penguin Park reminiscing her cherished memories with the people she cared for. "Eriol-kun…" escaped her lips before she could stifle it. One word, it was only a word yet it held so much more for her. At least her tears were still kept in place; she was a Daidouji after all. Part of the Amamiya legacy was composed of women who kept their feelings in check no matter the circumstances.

_They were so young then, so innocent from the world…or so how she felt at the time. She swung on the swing with laughing eyes she looked to Hirigizawa who was warily staring at her. "Ne Hiiragizawa-kun why don't you swing with me?" She jerked her head over to the lone seat next to her. "Iie Daidouji-san, that's too childish for me to take part in." his eyes twinkled as she went back and forth gaining momentum by kicking off with her legs. She suddenly jumped off from the highest point; Eriol stared as she landed on the ground with a thump. She spoke up as he stood, "Hiiragizawa-kun at least sit with me ne?" He didn't say anything but just sat. "Did you know that if two people sit for more then thirty minutes and stay comfortable, they can be friends, if not then they can never be and shouldn't even try" he said surprising her from the silence._

_She didn't reply only closing her eyes basked in the comforting sense of one-ness and companionship, after a hectic day filled with endless chatter she found the quiet moments with E-Hiirigizawa refreshing. She opened her eyes and purple met blue with a clash she reeled back slightly caught off guard by Eriol's face suddenly looming near hers._

_He didn't know why he suddenly found himself staring back at her face, when she had closed her eyes thinking over some tangible memory her lips pouted and her lips let a humming tune escape, and in his curiosity he leaned in to hear her. Just at the same moment her eyes opened causing the uncomfortable aura to replace the comforting silence._

She absent mindedly sat on the same swing she had years ago, and took out a crumpled piece of paper. Over the years it collected each tear that fell from her porcelain face. She smoothed it out before reading it, though it had once been crisp and new it was like her heart, old and faded. Tracing the handwriting with a finger she finally read the letter again. It was brief but held an immense amount of pain.

_Dear Daidouji,_

(She felt a lingering stab somewhere in her chest; she and Eriol had promised to do away with formalities. He would always be Eriol-kun to her now, never Hirigizawa…yet his name would rarely pass her lips because she would not talk about him to anyone.) I have gone out to pursue my career as an archeologist, as the reincarnation of Clow Reed I remember old artifacts quite well. Away from Tomoeda I can be free from distractions. (Her heart gave a quenching lurch that she even wonders without this pain would she even know she had a heart?) I know that I'll be busy from my studies so do not try to contact me. Until I return again Tomy Daidouji-san we can continue our friendship. 

A lone tear escaped from her eyes, alone was how she would always be…Sakura, Kero; everyone had grown up and left. She was the only one from the original set that chooses to stay in Tomoeda. If she could she would follow Eriol no matter where he was. She had the money it was just she couldn't. Not while her mother was laying…inside the cold confines of her hospital. Family was important and this was the first time she could ever spend time with her mother. 

A dutiful daughter….yes. 

A caring friend…yes. 

A lover…no, and never would be in the eyes of another. 

_::Years ago:: _

_Kaho stared at him as if he was somehow not near her….so distant from when he left to how he returned. Understanding flooded her eyes, somehow another women had succeeded in a place where she could never do. "Eriol" she went up to him and tilted his head before he could register her voice. Hungrily her lips seeked his in a seeringly fire kiss, she would not lose him to another without a retaliation. Eriol jerked his head away from lack of breath and pushed her away as if she was vile and somehow polluting him. Her face fell, but only for a moment, "you like her don't you?" he blinked at her as if she grew another head. "Clow Reed does not fall in love" he replied automatically, she shook her head throwing her red hair haphazardly "you are not Clow you are Eriol, you must choose who you are yourself." She stared at him as if weighing him, she was not satisfied as she left but she would leave her question and accusations for another time. _

_Eriol sank down to his knees, betraying his inner weakness he put his hands over his head as if protecting it, inside a fetal position. He saw Kaho leaving his vision but he didn't care, couldn't care at this point. He would be a lost man if he was to stay in Tomoeda any longer. After minutes that felt like years, he got up to cross the room and make a call to the agency. He would accept the job as an archeologist. He would leave before he would lose… _

Note: =_= this whole thing wouldn't leave my head and I couldn't sleep till I promised nah to forget anything. Mou it was 2 am. XD

---------------------------------------

A/n: Ruby moon ish a crossdressing guy and lets just leave it at that. A VERY pwetty guy tho. *bops yui*

::Chapter 2:: Wherever you are… [Africa o.o;?]

Ruby Moon found his master sitting in his usual place shadowed by the darkness, he was curled up on his 'throne of evil' with a pensive expression. He set the tea by the table and quietly turned to leave, "Ruby Moon" he called. On a dime the guardian rounded on his heel and queried with a "Hai Eriol-sama?" all with a fake smile. Even though his master was rich, with good looks, a fiancé, and even kind…he wasn't happy, his happiness lay buried inside Japan. He was a fool to leave as he did, he didn't ruin his own life he ruined _hers_. She was the epitome of his soul and the only one who could help her master. Daidouji Tomoyo.

Eriol sighed he was still researching and gaining permission from the authorities, but they just would not consent to letting him dig open the tomb. This was one project he felt strong about since it wasn't just any tomb, it was one left by Clow, and the locals felt that digging it up would be a profound desecration. He would gain the permission one way or another, it would be easy to gain enough evidence on the importance of his research. He swished his wrist stirring his tea all the while and elegantly sipped, he would bide his time and then present himself when the opportunity came. In the crook of his eyes he saw a flash of amethyst and closed his eyes thinking of her for only a second before the pain came to wash over him. Too late…he thought of her too little and when he did, he filled himself with anguish.

He was the one who left.

It was for the best, he did it to protect her…didn't he?

_"Clow Reed does not love." _

He swept back as he had come, into the darkness.

::Tomoeda::

Tomoyo skimmed her newspaper while drinking her morning coffee, her loveable puppy Miru had come in with the paper. Sighing over the teeth and bite marks she smiled, at least he didn't track in the mud she rebuked herself. Going over the headlines of the newspaper was what she regularly did and it would all be the same morning perhaps except…Hiirigizawa. She dropped the paper as if it was a hot coal and scanned the article missing not even a word. Eriol was in Africa? She had always pictured him in London keeping fat babies in the likeness of Kaho and himself. Yet it didn't matter if she knew Eriol was located at did it? He had told her to wait, yet he never came back, never corresponded, never answer her phone calls, it was as if he had decided to disappear from her life. Forever barred herself from him. Wincing she faced her decisions before her. Her mother had died, finally losing to her fight she was in peace at last. Reaching and seeing something Tomoyo could never attain.

_"Nadesico…" Sonomi cried out intertwining her fingers to Tomoyo's. Her daughter's tears streaked her face, if she wouldn't lie her mother would die thinking herself alone…yet she was her child deserving a few words at least. Domineering her emotions she wore her mask of the serenest expression of Nadesico seen at every picture frame inside her mansion. "Hai Sonomi, your Nadesico is here." Sonomi smiled and closed her eyes for the last time, "take care of my plum blossom ne?" Tomoyo's eyes widened and she pleaded with her mother to come back, anything was better then being alone. So alone and cold she couldn't move on. She needed her mother…needed her comfort, her guidance, everything to help anything… She woke up to find the doctors disentangling her mother from her body and wrapping her shoulders they led her away from the hospital room. Closing the doors was the last she ever saw of her mother. _

Snapping out of her reverie Tomoyo cracked a watery smile asking her puppy, "Ne Miru...what do you think?" her dog looked at her with wise eyes and barked. "Aou." Tomoyo's smile widened, she knew what to do, and her mother would have been proud.

Note: Gah Eriol bashin O.O;;; wth…ish this angst? XD *cries* ToT wah….I'm makin myself sad…and yesh I gah wool sweaters as presents. Maybe I should focus more on Eriol….buh I dunno what he thinks. O.o; how ya know? Ehehehe…..ya know who Miru ish based after right? XD

---------------------------------------

A/n: How queer I still can't log onto fanfiction.net…I need my daily dose of ExT~ ToT ah well I'll type up another chapter. *wonders what will happen O_O*

::Chapter 3:: Setting off.

Her suitcase laid upon her floor disregarded for the moment. She was thinking in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her deep wine like strands of hair away from her face. Even with the life she led it was still illuminated with health. She placed her nimble fingers in it remembering when Eriol-kun had admired her tresses. She shook her head to put away these thoughts; she wasn't an old lady who needed to remember each precious memory like a jewel. That what they all were, jewels…each crystal capturing a moment of time and even with her reprimanding she knew she would keep everything, hoarding it all to herself. She didn't experience too much happiness; it was too few and far between. She would never forget one, no matter the pain that would come after reliving the moment. Seize the day…_Carpe Diem_.

Fingering her laptop she decided that she wanted to fly up to Africa, thinking over on how to write her sick note she decided to add a half-truth to a lie.

To my personal staff, 

I instruct all the responsibility of the company to go to my Vice President in the course of my absence on a business matter in Africa. It is of the utmost importance that I do my duty there and then to Daidouji company. I regret the passing of Sonomi Daidouji and hope this letter can condone my absence. 

Sincerely, 

Tomoyo Daidouji 

Daidouji Tomoyo 

It was short and simple, giving her a chance to get away from duty and important social functions. It was modest and bare for a reason; people wouldn't question why she would be leaving after working hard for four months without a single sick day. She knew how they viewed their chief; she was the one who started most of the rumors intentionally. In the foundation of her soul she couldn't bare to let anyone new come inside her heart, they only left after they took. Love was too sacred to give away, she had given away most of her love to two people and where had they left her?

::Africa::

The sun was blazing down harshly on the workers; it took the young man three months to finally convince the agency to sponsor his dig. Even then the country was divided, other men had to be hired and armed with guns in case his crew would be attacked by the natives. He felt the growing resentment in the village but he shrugged it off. He was used to the glares and the acts of violence thought over inside their heads.

As a reincarnation of Clow Reed he could practically see the negative energy cloud his vision, even after splitting his power to Sakura-chan. Combing his hair with the hand that was still clean, he felt fatigue but an even more necessity to continue. Even while his colleagues took their break he continued. As he went deeper and deeper he immersed himself to a trance-like state. He still plowed through the soil carefully, occasionally using his brush to clear the dirt that lightly clung. It wouldn't do if he destroyed the tomb underneath him out of carelessness.

_"Onegai….help…Clow." a voice seemed to wail inside his ear, he didn't know who or even what was calling to him. Begging for it's release, pleading him to help, but he wasn't going to be scared off so easily. He wanted to know **NOW** what was asking and how it knew him. Or at least a part of him. Clasping his hand over the emerging cover he pushed, literally clawing the dirt away, and the sinew in his arms were working, yet it was hard work. Just as he finished a bullet shot rang out and looking up he noticed people who had thrown glares of hate at him before. Backing up, he and his men had no choice but to leave…at least until they weren't aware. He smirked…sometimes being the reincarnation of Clow had it's ups._

The ringing of aid gradually died away and he remembered with a pang that…being the reincarnation of Clow also had it's downs.

note: Am I going too slow? O.O; Do you all want meh to rush on wit da real story? O_O Kekeke….Eriol in the sun XD;;;; ara…ara.. *whines* I want real ExT…..ToT [prays to rena XD] da true fanfic writer~ ne where's my ficcie? U.u Btw…are there any really bad mistakes in this? o.o *blinks* Na? I try to edit myself buh I suck @ self critique.

---------------------------------------

A/n: o.o Errr….hao hao? I just go wit da flow…ano at least it wasn't that angsty. O_O Wonder how this one will be tho.

::Chapter 4:: Somewhere

She stared at her profile during the flight; she was allowed to come only because she was Daidouji-sama's most trusted and qualified bodyguard. Her employer could lead her to the ends of the earth and Shiori would follow. Such unbending loyalty was placed in Daidouji-sama was because she was rescued, released from a life of drudgery work and poverty at the catholic orphan school. Instead of staying she had ran away far, far away. To stay was death, the nuns didn't feed enough kids each day, they would love and cuddle and starve themselves, but she didn't want that. Each month a portion of her paycheck would be used to support her previous home. She had no last name, never would have one…maybe if she married she would, but now she was simply Shiori.

Noticing Miru was kicking his little legs into the air, Shiori bent down to place him back into Daidouji-sama's lap. They made such a lovely picture together, all snuggled up with peaceful expressions of slumber, literally a Kodak moment. Smiling she went back to the private jet's window to look down across the vast blue waters. Daidouji-sama was really pretty she had to admit; she even had to blatantly fight off her growing suitors. Yet…she placed her finger to her red mouth, Daidouji-sama wasn't happy…in fact she was really unhappy most of the time. As she mulled over her thoughts she wondered just what was so dangerous that she needed to be around Daidouji-sama. Not that she minded, all she knew was that this was an ordinary business venture…right?

Tomoyo's eyes fluttered opened from Miru's constant kicking and by the jet making a short stop, to refill and fly again at the morn. Rubbing her eyes, she blearily looked around the plane her gaze finally landing on Shiori. Her personal bodyguard was the only person that she had ever opened to over the past three years. Maybe it was because of Shiori's past that had drawn Tomoyo to open to her specifically, whatever it was she couldn't leave anywhere without her companion. Carefully placing Miru onto her warm seat, Tomoyo tramped over to Shiori and placed her hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "Ne aren't you excited to visit another country for the first time Shiori-chan?" Tomoyo smiled while asking, she knew Shiori had a secret aspiration to be an artist. Gaining an extra light that made Shiori so pretty and innocent she babbled on about the airy clouds, turquoise clear waters, the soft springy tuft of the farmland, and other assorted views that only an artistic eye could catch.

Note: anyone have any other better suggestions over the titles? XD I suck at chapter naming things. O_O I'm growing onto the characters I created too…wow only 2. XD My gah Writing out all the Daidouji-sama's….my fingers ache. ToT [hai I know I could just copy and paste buh -.-'] Oh fudge O.O; I just noticed….Eriol has Nakuru and Spinal….and…Tomoyo has Shiori and Miru. O_O I didn't mean this on purpose buh oh well…-^^-;; Eriol part coming up next. O.o; Ish this boring? Seems kinna ta meh. Ah well…

---------------------------------------

A/n: Ah….yo. O.o; Who's actually reading this? -^^- Anyways *huggles to whoever gah this far* Btw I dunno anything about archeology O.O; thankies educational magic school bus and discovery channel. XD

::Chapter 4.5:: Recollections

He was crouching to the dirt covered ground, making sure that his mask visor was in place; he didn't want the dirt to clog his lungs. Days spent connected to an air filter had taught him that Africa was a pretty harsh continent. The reason why he was even laying upon the ground was because his boss had hired him to shoot a certain crazed boy. Supposedly smart the prodigal Eriol Hiirigizawa, had graduated early and pursued his career before a regular person could snap their fingers. Ah the man exclaimed he finally saw Hiirigizawa return to his makeshift rented house, and just as he was about to shoot, after carefully aiming he felt a large force pin him to a ground and the image of large paw striking his face was the last thing he saw before blacking out.

A certain self-satisfied cat dragged the man towards his home, he wasn't an ordinary looking cat at all, but he didn't stand that far out in the African savannah. Sporting a fine sleek coat of blue fur he was the counter guardian to Ruby Moon, he was Spinel Sun or better known as Suppi-chan. Muttering curses at his detested name the guardian decided that, like cats bringing a rat to their master's feet, he'd place the man in front of Eriol-sama to receive his judgment. He smirked; it wasn't everyday that the unconventional bullet threatened his master's life.

Eriol's face distorted into a grimace, the man in front of him obviously had waited a long time for the right moment to shoot him. He was unshaved, tanned by the sun's rays, and filthy. Spinel was perched onto his shoulder, his smaller form of course. He was wondering of course how to best way to extract information from the man before him. Before he could start thought he sensed a familiar aura…one that was unmistakably "Daidouji."

---------------------------------------

A/n: Umm….I have nuthin to say except once am outta da beginning I'll do another html...I dun want this one to get too long. T.T

::Chapter 5::

Eriol paced back and forth on his lush carpeted floor; had it been wooden he would have worn it out ages ago. He wasn't worrying about the man who tried to kill him, it was even worse if possible. Spinel watched his master pace back and forth in amusement he could feel the anxiety, despair and what was it? Anticipation? He had long ago resigned himself with living alongside his frigid master. Inside his master now, however went against everything he knew for the past three years. For once Eriol was too preoccupied to bar his thoughts from his guardians. Even Nakuru could sense some thing was amiss and came into the room halfway from mixing the sweetest concoction EVER. Containing about a lethal ton of sugar and corn syrup…but lets not go that far na?

Tomoyo…iie Daidouji-san was here. Here. Where he ran away to, he felt an urgency to sprint away as he did three years ago. Yet another feeling permeated throughout his very core, he wanted her to be here…near to him to crush himself to her and make up for all the lost days to months to years. He can't, he can only hide…to his shadows away from her light, she was the one he needed but it wasn't that easy. Nothing could ever be. 

_He was only a boy and she was only a girl sitting peacefully under the stars, he promised her a sight and she had accepted, even though he asked her near midnight. Tomoyo could trust Eriol-kun, after all they were friends for five years now. He smiled while pointing out another constellation, "Na Tomoyo-chan that's the great bull of Taurus, he's really the form Zeus took on Earth to chase after fair maidens." Her brow furrowed and twisting a strand of hair with her finger she asked Eriol why did Zeus need to look for mortal girls when he already had a goddess wife. He smiled and placing a finger to her lips he told her simply that, no matter if he had a goddess for a wife, he loved another too far out of his reach, that he had to take a form of an animal and chase across to the ends of the earth. The stars represent his struggle because he could never catch up. They will always fly away…closing his eyes Eriol masked his sadness and kept the picture of Tomoyo looking clueless locked into the recesses of him mind. _

Tomoyo was just like a bird she could fly away and leave him, fearing him for what he was, or she could save him and keep him.

An angel of destruction/redemption.

And now…she was here.

Oh there was Kaho he knew; she wasn't the same as Daidouji though. While Kaho was scorching and passionate, Tomoyo was tranquil and collected. Kaho would always be overprotective; she set boundaries, little rules that gradually stifled Eriol closing him in. He was trapped, enclosed, and consumed. Kaho wanted him wholly as another Clow Reed; she didn't care about his needs. He had thought she did a long time ago, he loved her and that was why it hurt, it still wounds him.

_"Nani? Kaho where are you going to now?" Eriol was asking, he missed her body warmth from the bed. She had suddenly gotten up in the middle of the night and of course he would be disturbed, he was a light sleeper. They weren't doing anything wrong of course, Eriol wanted to wait till he would be ready supposedly his wedding was in his mind. Kaho was the one who had decided to take a larger step to sleeping together, Eriol wouldn't have mentioned it. Years of having Kaho living with him was enough, she had even given up her priestess job to take care of his house with Ruby Moon. He should have been grateful right? Then why was she leaving him…? _

Note: O_O ouu ever wonder what moment created two people to go thru shou much pain? 3 years ago…ago..XD Naa….I'm not sure about the constellation buh I really think that I got it somewhat right ne? Kaho BASHIN~~~~~~~~~~kekekekekekekeke. Umm…the bashin ta be continued next time…umm…they didn't do anything bad. Sleepin in bed….nah eban hugglin each other….T_T nuthin wrong wit that nah perverted ne?

---------------------------------------

A/n: I think' I'll save the Eriol stuff for later….it all has a reason dun hit gah!! X_X *sports a new bump* Ite..anyways, =^^= *Huggles Ran* Mione..*=* thankies Fuu~~ XD Luv your fic…btw..done wit chapter 3 yet? ^_^ And…and…does Eriol think like a guy? @.@; I'm nah a guy how should I know how a guy thinks? T___T

::Chapter 6::

Nakuru saw his master's face change from the look of anticipation to one filled with regret. He knew the only person who could invoke that face and demeanor in him was none other than Kaho. His former mistress was kind in her ways but she didn't understand Eriol. She always viewed him as an extension to Clow. She couldn't see beyond that, which was why she left. What Nakuru didn't understand was why Eriol was still in Africa, if he was still moping around then why did he pick archeology as a profession? It didn't make sense; well he'd just have to drag Suppi-chan off to get the answers. Between the two of them was enough logic to decipher their master.

He shook his head clear from all thoughts of Kaho, he needed to start on his research. He needed to find out Clow's real significance to the tomb. He knew the legendary sorcerer wouldn't spend his time on nothing, unless it was important. Drifting inside his library he realized that the book he had wanted wasn't in his collection. Clow's final diary before he split his soul. The one Fujitaka held in his basement, just as he had gotten the Clow card book, Eriol's smile waned. He really did envy Fujitaka, he was a man who could live normally with children, laugh, and experience love, so many things he had that Eriol didn't. Clow had left him with his legacy, a heavy burden upon Eriol's soul. So many years he dedicated to Clow, a man he couldn't even begin to relate to. Picking up the phone he hoped he wouldn't disturb Touya and Yukito TOO much, he needed them to bring the Book to him. It was heavily sealed and needed a counter guardian on each side to sustain it's balance. His brow wrinkled, that means he needed Ruby moon's help too. Kero was already living with the current Clow mistress. Sighing Eriol hoped he had enough prepaid minutes to explain.

::Airplane::

Tomoyo holding Miru in one arm and slinging her travel backpack in the other while she was claiming her baggage. Ah mou…I always hate these lines was clearly her expression of thought at the time. After her rest she even wondered really why she wanted to see Eriol-kun again, it wasn't as if he and she would fit. As in she would come and he would fling his arms around her and encase her in a hug. She was a romantic but she wasn't stupid. She didn't need to confess to Eriol-kun, he could probably tell from that one time. The day he left, the day he ran, she wasn't bitter to him only to herself.

The day she tore off her mask. The only time she left her barrier down.

_"Eriol-kun" she called out to him from her balcony, "Chotto matte." She slipped silently from her window, grappling to her tree she climbed down stealthily like a cat and pushed herself off from her tree. Years of practice had let her improve; this was the only way she could get anywhere without a bodyguard and she reveled in the freedom. His eyes twinkled betraying his scolding, "Iya…Tomoyo-chan, you should act more like a lady ne?" Puffing up her cheeks Tomoyo gave a mock glare. "O-ho and I suppose a gentleman would dare to wait outside a girl's balcony then the front door hrn?" She had a fast tongue and had a great future in business or lawyer or even a politician. Eriol shuddered at the thought and gave her one of his best puppy dog eyes, "You wound me Tomoyo-chan." After that they both had to laugh. Looking back years from now Tomoyo couldn't help but think that Eriol held an infinite amount of sadness, even though it was like their usual walk. She didn't know what possessed her to talk of Sakura-chan all of a sudden, but she did. "I want you to know something…" she started, Eriol looked up from the street giving her his fullest attention. "Eto…After Aunt Nadesico passed away, mother…she used me more and more as an excuse to see Sakura-chan. I even had to dress like Nadesico, I was always compared to Nadesico, 'Iie Tomoyo, don't ever put your hair up. You don't look as beautiful as Nadesico if you do that.' I wanted to shout out that I wasn't Nadesico. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, and that Nadesico was gone. When she took an interest to Sakura-chan, I envied her, yet I couldn't hate her. She's not a person that you can hate easily ne? I don't want to be like my mother though…I cherish Li-kun and Sakura-chan too much." Eriol nodded but stayed silent, he wanted Tomoyo to continue…he knew she had never opened herself so plainly before. Tomoyo took his silence as an affirmation, taking a deep breath before she would regret she told him, "I know you have Mizuki-sensei, and you're happy with her Eriol…demo...demo…" She couldn't say it, saying it was too hard. Eriol took her hand and squeezed it silently asking if she was alright. She couldn't smile back, she might have cried so she just squeezed back and nodded. Minutes passed and Eriol was about to ask her if she wanted to go home when, "I don't love Sakura-chan anymore Eriol…I love you." _

_Eriol stayed silent for quite awhile, he heard her clearly maybe a bit too clearly. He twisted on his heel and ran as hard and as fast as he could. Once he started he couldn't stop, even if he wanted to replay the scene he would do the same thing over again. Tomoyo let for the first time a bitter smile grace her face and left heading home, she knew then what she knew now. It would be the last time that she'd see him. Except she could tell before that whatever he decided, she couldn't change his way. Tomoyo couldn't sway him with her being, as if she was a ghost in front of a moving truck that barreled forward. She wanted Eriol to know everything about her and accept her. He has Mizuki-sensei but she wants to keep a part of him and if he wanted to, he could throw her away. Fling her heart that she offered…aside. Eriol if he was happy with Mizuki-sensei, then she would be happy for him…with him. She wouldn't really be happy but she could live, soullessly. Since her soul was given away...to be trodden on by the azure eyed boy._

_Eriol ran so rigid and swift that he couldn't stop. He wanted Tomoyo, and he had broken up with Kaho, and yet he knew he couldn't say that. It would fling her hopes too high. That's why he left; he didn't want to confess back to her…and why not? Love isn't simple ne? He gleamed a harsh smile. The part that he hated the most, the one that had stolen his childhood was awake again after laying dormant. The infamous Clow Reed, Eriol thought that his mission was done with the finding of the prodigy descendent, bearer of the gift and burden of Clow's power. He was so wrong, it seemed Clow had left even more unfinished business behind him. Eriol couldn't stay to be with Tomoyo he needed to do his duty before finally settling down. She deserve more then what he had to offer, he was sure she had many suitors. A flicker of rage grew inside his heart at the idea of Tomoyo and suitors. But she wasn't his. He couldn't claim her like that._

_That was why he had to go into archeology, to find out exactly the final thing he had to complete for Clow. So he could finally become Eriol mortally available to love, live, and die. He could have been anything, a pianist, actor, composer, historian; his occupations were endless yet Clow always stopped him. He decided what was the best path that Eriol should take. The decisions he had to make and sacrifices taken so that Clow could achieve his ultimate goal. Until he was done then he can move on. _

.::Tomoeda::. [Yue: 4:50 am T_T]

Yukito hearing the urgency in Eriol's voice, he had undergone the change into Yue, he felt ghastly vibes from his almost past master but he wouldn't interrupt. He could tell that whatever Eriol had to say was important, stowing away his weariness he concentrated on what Eriol had to say. Touya dragged his body in; he didn't like his snow-bunny to take calls with other men in the middle of the night perhaps. Wait…he took half a second to notice that the being he was holding was Yue not Yukito. Detaching himself and trying to get rid of his embarrassment, he asked gruffly to Yue what the matter was.

Moments later they booked two tickets to Africa and set off with Clow's book from Fujitaka's library.

::Back To Africa:: -ano wow readers do a lot of traveling ne?-

Eriol called to Nakuru, they would be having some visitors soon, and he wanted the house to be ready and the guest rooms to be cleared of dust. He had a person to see…just because he ran away didn't mean he was going to keep a lady out in the dangerous country. Tomoyo Daidouji was not one to sleep in anything less then a five star hotel. Besides he admitted to himself, he wanted to see how she'd grown. He wasn't going to delve into her love life not after three years. He'd be willing to start off as her friend though….gain her trust perhaps…but first he had to see her before moving on. Taking his hat from his coat rack and smiling uneasily at his reflection he marched forth like a soldier ready to die. Well it _had_ been three years.

Shiori slung the rest of Daidouji-sama's luggage into the corner while running up to catch with the rest that was moving from the conveyer belt. She was getting dizzy; Daidouji-sama seemed to pack enough to stay for months. She wasn't complaining though, she knew her mistress needed a vacation. Miru was currently making circles around her feet. She prayed that she wouldn't drop her packages and accidentally squish the puppy, it seemed her prayers were answered when a man helped her with the rest. He wore a smart looking business suit and had an everlasting smirk on his face. She had a flash and knew who it was, "Eriol Hiirigizawa." After the words left her mouth she proceeded to beat him up, this was the man that made her mistress cry at nights was it?

"Yoshhhh~h!!" Nakuru screamed like it was his war cry; he was mopping the floor in his sugar induced state back and forth. So much so that Spinel Sun felt even sicker. After receiving orders from their master they knew that their suspicions were confirmed. Tomoyo was finally coming; Nakuru and Spinal knew the international fame of Eriol-sama would finally pay off. Nakuru even interviewed himself, describing Eriol-sama's projects and achievement. Not that their master knew what their antics were, which was a good thing no…a great thing. Nakuru glared at his opposing guardian and threw a dirty rag, "Clean those pictures, Suppi-chan and make then sparkle." Spinel didn't even retort back, it was clear that in Nakuru's state nothing could reach him. A lifetime of experience was on Spinel's side and he was spared any extra sugar Nakuru happened to have.

Tomoyo stared at Shiori currently trying to beat up a man who must have done something to piss her off, eh wait…it looked like…but it couldn't be him. It _looked_ like him and he was dodging at a superhuman rate but, then she saw the smirk. It **had** to be Eriol-kun, striding up between the pair she disentangled Shiori and gave her a 'we'll talk later' look. She beamed a bright smile on Eriol; to ordinary men they'd have turn to gook. Eriol wasn't ordinary though, but he did feel his heart skip two…no three beats in succession. Then Tomoyo's brow darkened giving her that evil look, whenever she was plotting something. She took out a black marker and grinning evilly she drew squiggles on his face, patting her hands on her pants she smirked off with Shiori and Miru trailing behind. She had always wanted to do that to Eriol-kun's face, and she had to admit his face was now priceless.

He was a very shocked man standing in the middle of the airport, that was not how he had picture their first meeting at all. Yet…she didn't actually claw him or anything so maybe…he walked out and saw that Tomoyo and the others were waiting for him. He gave him most charming smile, despite his markings and led them to his home.

Note: O_O TOMOYO~~~ (T_T) (T.T) (ToT) (TOT) (ToT) (T-T)

Eriol O.O; *laughs* I was inspired to make Tomoyo draw that when me and Rena were talking. ^_^''

'Bout the Middle fic. I think I should warn you that this part will have magic in it desu. o.o If you dun like then dun bother reading the rest. Keep a fake normal ending in mind if you want demo I'm gonna continue. =^.^= ~Nyah~

…

Btw. CCS ish filled wit magic. ToT

How could you not want any? T____T I sob— *does so*

Also….how da heck did I write all that I wonder? U.U; I must have another side to self…T.T ExT mush~ I want mush~~ wahahahaha h ToT [promises self mush later] there there tare. =_=


	2. Omake 1

Umm....the Omake sections really have nyu purpose whatsoever...except for lightening the mood so I sep. them. If you want a sad sad fic then don't read. If you want general read it? XD *confused* O.O; I think that because I posted shou much people are wary over my fic. Ah well it is my first XD maybe I'll do a one-shot.

---------------------------------------------~~~*~*~Part 1 Chapter 1

Tare: o_O'''' Omake pengie time~

Kaho: Eriol-sama ish mine! .

Tomoyo: He is not. ¬.¬

Eriol: Ladies please. -.-'

Tare: [inserts an older guy]

Kaho: *Gets hearts for eyes and follows the bish* ♥_♥

Eriol: _Eh_? -_-'

Tomoyo: *comforts and places Eriol's head in her lap* There there.

Eriol: *-* *licks her face*

Tomoyo: O_O'''''' *licked*

Tare: …kinky. O.o;

Nekofied Eriol: =^^= Nya.

T=Tomoyo E=Eriol simple ne?

T: Eriol ^-^

E: Tomoyo ^-^

T: Eriol ^-^

E: Tomoyo ^-^

T: …Ah? *takes out her camera and zooms in to S+S makin out*

E: T.T Can't we do that?

T: KAWAII~!

E: T_T *sighs*

---------------------------------------------~~~*~*~Part 1 Chapter 2

De wa

Omake-pengie~ XD

On the last day of Christmas my true luv gave ta meh….

*Eriol+Tomoyo open pressies*

E+T: WOOL?! O_Oll

Tare: *shrugs*

Eriol: But it itches...-.-'

Tomoyo: I wasa good girl. =.=

Tare: -points to a pic- *ahem*

Eriol: D I wanna see that!

Tomoyo: *eats the pic OoO* Nandemonai~

Tare: .; bad girl. *holds out 1 million copies* Ohohohoho~

Eriol: *dies in bliss*

Tomoyo: *blushes* ^///^

Eriol: Ne Tomoyo~ lets make a cake full o' love -^^-

Tomoyo: *hands out a frilly apron to Eriol* Hai anata. ^.^

Kaho: -poofs in o.O- E-eriol how could you?! *runs sobbing* TOT

Eriol: Eh? O.o'

Tare: [closes in on the Apron and it reads] "I'm da property of Daidouji Tomoyo © by Daidouji Toys™"

Tomoyo: I have no idea. *smirks* C'mon lets make an extra sugary one to feed to Spinel-kun.

Eriol: Hai! ^o^

Nakuru: *sulks* That's my job. -.-' Ah well SUPPI~CHAN~~~~!!

---------------------------------------------~~~*~*~Part 1 Chapter 3

Eriol: De..wa omake-pengie ^.^

Tare: *kicks* Ya stole my one line! ToT

Tomoyo: *iggies Tare* Ne Eriol-kun…what do you want for your present? ^-^

Eriol: *rubs his butt* Sore wa himitsu desu. -^^-

Tomoyo: Grr…¬¬

Eriol: Don't I have Xelloss's smirk to copy his line? ^-^

Tare: Evidently… -.-*

Lets all open fortune cookies~ D

E+T: *crack open their cookies*

Eriol: Hrn….;

Tomoyo: Nani Eriol-kun? O.o;

Eriol's fortune [You are wise yet stupid.]

Tomoyo: Isn't that an oxymoron? O.O;

Tare: Nyu. o.o' person can be wise yet baka. *points ta neeya* Luv ya lots~ D

---------------------------------------------~~~*~*~Part 1 Chapter 4

Shiori: *bows* Omake-pengie desu.

Ghost Sonomi: Did **_I_** suffer the pains of motherhood just ta have a newbie writer kill me off? ¬_¬

Tare: A…ano…umm…O_O

G Sonomi: *CHING* -ghost knife ish taken out-

Tare: -runs stupidly- Kyahh! X_x;;;;;

E+T: *noddles* Yep yep ^0^ go Sonomi~

Tare: -dead- ah da loyalty. -_-' =snifs= How touching…

---------------------------------------------~~~*~*~Part 1 Chapter 4.5

Yukito: Na Touya-kun. ^.^ *sparkles*

Touya: Nani? U_U

Yukito: *zooms in to Touya's face*

Touya: *BLUSH* U///U

Ruby Moon: TOUYAAAA~~! *glomps onto his back*

Touya: GAH! Get offa meh Akizuki! _ *vainly tries to pull him off*

Yue: *poofs from Yukito* Yo Ruby Moon….o genki des ka? o.o

R Moon: Un! *snuggles even more onto Touya* ^_____________^

[coughs @ da semi shonen-ai reference. ^^;]

---------------------------------------------~~~*~*~Part 1 Chapter 5

Omake-pengie na? ^-^ Time fer

Naku~rurururururu's fave recipies:

**Chunky Choco Sticks+all that sweet Junk** O.O; *flashes a sign*[I take no part in your dentist bills]

Nakuru: YO MINNA-SAN!! XD *Stabs a list to the air* That's all the ingredients you need. ^o^

3 peppermint sticks, 1 pound of unopened bag o' chocolate,

2 cups of rice crispies, 2 cups of melted caramel,

a set of food dyes, a tub o' cool whip, and

Love love and more love~! XD

Nakuru: First ya take da Cool whip and add all the Pwetty dyes ta it. *focuses on blue and red* Lookies it's Tomoyo. -^^-

Spinel: You're so mad -.-'

Nakuru: *iggies SUPPI-chan* Anyways ^.^ you take the peppermint sticks and soak them in the melted caramel, once done you roll it into the rice crispies, then ya take the chocolate to either decorate or eat it on your own. ^^ *instantly stuffs some in mouth* Aww…not sugary sweet enough… T.T I know! *stuffs Spinal too*

Spinel: X__X *gets on a sugar craze and beams the whole kitchen*

Nakuru: Ahhhhhhh~!!!! XD;;;;; *places each stick in the colored cool whip and eats* Never forget the love ne? Ja maata ashita~

Tare: *flashes da sign again o.o* [I take no part in your dentist bills]

---------------------------------------------~~~*~*~Part 1 Chapter 6

Nakuru: *switches a harsh light on Tare* Interrogation time na? D

Tare: +_+' Eh eh? :Blinded:

Nakuru: _NOW_…..tell meh who da lil girl ish..ain't she supposed to be _Clow's love_r? O_O

Tare: In a **_way_**…you could say that.

Nakuru: _ What ya mean?

Tare: *-* ohohohoho~~ nyu telling nyah.

Eriol: =.=' Give it up Ruby Moon I already asked…

Tomoyo: *whacks Eriol* I'm the only girl you should be interested in Eriol! .

Eriol: T.T I'ma bad boy….*smirks*

Tomoyo+Tare+Nakuru: O_O'' …

E+T watching scary movies ^-^ [The Others]

DrewBarryM: Where's my daughter? ¬.¬;

Girl: -hagified- I am your dota. O_O

Tomoyo: _ *clings to the Eriol-bear*

Eriol: -.-' Why can't you cling to meh?

Tomoyo: 'Cause the bear isn't as perverted as you.

EriolBear: ^_^ Heh…he..

T+E: O___O'''''' The former drops the aforementioned bear.

EB: *squeaks and turns it's head*

T+E: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ::Cling tightly to each other::

Tare: Now I'm scared ToT *looks @ bed wit plushies* "…"

Beginning:

1.Angsty? O.O; cry for da character~ I wanna see ya sob! D

2. Bash a character cause ish dere fault ya think. -_-

3. Develop da people O_O c'mon.

4. Cry XDDDDDDD and delay while I think what to do.

5. Inspiration whilst showering. O.o;

5. Oh that's why you left meh hanging fer shou long and now you tell meh why?! *whacks* Fudge you!

6. Meeting and turning point

7. Cry more XD [laughin dat ish]

8. It now really begins O.O; I'ma afraid I kept ya hanging for da prologue.


	3. Part 2::Chapter 1 Eriol's house

**Disclaimer: o.o; Please read the first one? Oh and thankies Rena for prodding me with the words that wouldn't pop up in my own brain. XD**  
  
A/n :*-* Ahhh….shou happi….thankies AnGeLgURl, you're my first and only reviewer that I could see. Yosh~! I will continue….unless I get like 450 flames or sumthin. T.T; *ahem* There were two #5's in the last chapter…I'm sorry I suck @ counting? XD *bows* Forgive me na?  
  
::Chapter 7::  
  
Shiori was suspiciously glancing at Eriol while he was directing them into his house, but inside she was fuming. Her protective side was showing through and Eriol couldn't help but feel her glares send a cold shiver to the back of his neck. Sure he was used to the meaningful glances of the village people, but they didn't really know him. This girl obviously had close ties to Tomoyo; almost best friends if you discounted her -sama's. He waved his arm gallantly letting Tomoyo with Miru latched onto her and Shiori sidestepping as if she was wary of Eriol. He sighed, what he hoped would be a chance to become friends with Tomoyo would prove challenging indeed. He liked challenges.  
  
Inside Tomoyo saw that Eriol's current living space wasn't too shabby; in fact if she wasn't rich herself she would be gaping in awe. She placed Miru on the floor and moved towards a painting, it was beautiful illustration of birds in flight, making all sorts of variations of the same patterns. She was about to graze her hand lightly over the piece when a blur appeared and latched onto her with a hug of death. "Gyahh." Was the only sound she could make in the moment, anymore and her lungs would deflate. She almost forgot how strong Nakuru's hugs were. She put a lot of feeling into each and this was a three year's of worth hug. Eriol and Shiori both wore horrified at Tomoyo's face, while Shiori was trying to un-clench Nakuru's arm. Eriol ordered to Nakuru that he was hugging Tomoyo enough.   
  
Smiling sheepishly and apologizing with a friendly smile, Nakuru directed Tomoyo who was tipsy like a drunken elf, Shiori who calmed down, and Miru who was oblivious as was his puppy nature. Eriol sighed and looked up as Spinel Sun appeared, he had been hiding and as much as he wanted to see Tomoyo. He knew that he couldn't let Shiori see him. "Ne Eriol-sama…when will Yukito and Touya get here?" he queried. Eriol took a moment with his face concentrating, "Aa…only three more days…before the whole place becomes a danger zone" he said seriously losing his smirk for a minute. Spinel spoke up as if analyzing, "You should take Tomoyo-sama out before anything else happens." Eriol turned and was about to leave before replying, "Give me those three days ne? If not then she can leave whenever she wants."  
  
Tomoyo hopped on top of her four poster bed and reveled in its bounciness, she knew she should be unpacking and get ready for dinner. Right now she wanted to rest up from the jet lag, it should have been easy to figure that Eriol would know she would be coming, he always seemed to know what was happening. She knew Eriol had magic and that he was once regarded as the enemy, but she knew he had to train Sakura-chan, preparing her for the final confrontation. She was glad that she had carefully packed hats; it was going to be hot and even if it wasn't the UV rays could kill.  
  
Suddenly she heard a knocking at her door and realized it was Shiori, they shared a secret knock, and only the two of them knew it. She had to admit it seemed a girly thing to do but, it was like a code and she could always tell who could be on the other side of her door. Swinging her legs to the side of her bed she got up, just as Shiori opened the door. Silently closing the door Shiori appraised her mistress, "Daidouji-sama…is this the business you were talking about? Is this why I'm here?" she was barraging her mistress with questions but she was just so confused.  
  
"Well…we'll be saving money this way ne Shiori?" Tomoyo answered simply, upon seeing Shiori's distress deepen she sighed and continued, "I wanted to see Eriol-kun again ne? My company's in such great shape that, even if I died it wouldn't make a difference. I don't want to be like mother and work myself to death." Tomoyo stopped and checked to see if Shiori was satisfied with her answer, it seemed she was but she was looking in her mistress as if she should believe or ask more questions. Finally Shiori stood up and called to Tomoyo that Nakuru told her to pass on the message that dinner would be ready in ten more minutes.  
  
--------------------------------------------->~~~*~*~>  
Nakuru: *whacks* You haven't even gotten to the magic. >.  
Tare: I can't O_O Shiori's still there.  
Nakuru: I want my pwetty butterfly wings~ ToT  
Eriol: -.-' I'm fine with myself…  
Tomoyo: I want to be more then friends. ;_;  
Tare: In time! In time! O_O  
  
Airplane wit TxY  
  
Touya: -.-'' *snores*  
Yukito: *orders a smorgasbord of airplane food*  
-hours later-  
Touya: U.U *woke up* Hrn?  
Waitress: *hands the check over*  
Touya: U_U? *looks* U_U!!!!!!! Glares @ Yukito  
Yukito: Naa…Touya-kun I needed the snack ne? -^^-  
Check [68,900,00 ¥]  
*sounds of horrible moaning from a man and the smiling chuckle of the other*  
Yukito:_ I'll make it up to you._


	4. Part 2::Chapter 2 Garden Greek

**Disclaimer: o.o; Please read the first one?**  
  
A/n : Yosh 3 more reviews….ah..hai I know that the jokes kinda ruin the seriousness…buh I can't stay serious that long. T.T; I don't want to have readers be all, "T___T" I go on by luck…hrn…I won't put one in this one ^_____^ I'll make this UBER long? Not as long as my prologue. O.O; -updates kinna fast- Perhaps I should sep. the omakes…shou if people want them they can click on them. ^-^ 

Shiori=bookmark o.O; [Tomoyo's bodyguard/friend] 

Miru=To look after O.O; [Tomoyo's puppy] 

Random names have real meanings? And the prologue is shou long because…well. I've been meaning to put this on ff.net but I was one of the aol users that couldn't get on at all. So...it just built up. O_O Gomen… ^^;;;  
  
::Chapter 8:: 

_'Tick-Tock'_ Eriol's grandfather clock was ticking by the minutes neither going too fast or too slow, dinner had been a success and Eriol was back to sitting in his favorite red chair. Once Yukito and Touya arrived, he reflected they would bring the book…he knew that what he was looking for was contain in those contents because, his last memories of Clow was of reciting an incantation. 

_"ανοίγω the θόλος και εισέρχομαι έναs κόσμοs ; επανορθώνω the παρελθών επιδιορθώνω missteps. πότε δύο ψυχή ευθυγραμμίζω. φυσαρμόνικα pervades." _

It was in Greek, but there was more to it…Clow always kept a double meaning behind everything. It mentioned a vault which would be the tomb yet…two souls? He wasn't going to find anything else by just sitting around without more clues, so he sat up and decided to visit his garden. He was an avid gardener and he kept his own greenhouse, it looked more recreational and he had added a maze inside with tall hedges. 

Kneeling before his roses and grabbing a pair of gloves he decided that he should prune them, each withered leaf was like his life in a way. Working carefully and meticulously he cut a few pieces of wire and twisted them around the stems of the rose. Keeping them in line and straight, each flower deserved an equal opportunity to light. The life-giving force of the sun. Clow molded him but not for life or really his own life, but more for the darkness…'what reason is there for life where there is no hope of death?' He was working so deeply that he didn't notice the aura approaching him and was caught completely off guard. 

Tomoyo had only wanted to take a short walk, to exercise a bit from the large dinner Nakuru provided. That is...until she discovered the gardens. Compared to the rest of the arid place it was like an oasis, she had the misfortune to wander into the maze though. Walking, turning a corner, rounding the bend….wait she was sure she passed this spot before and the minute before that too. Placing a hand over her eyes she decided that she would blindly step in whatever direction she was in. Emerging from the hedges Tomoyo had a look of pure happiness etched in her face 'Finally I'm free from that bloody maze' she exclaimed over her head. She was about to skip in joy, when she saw Eriol-kun kneeling before his roses in a look of concentration. Giggling she never knew Eriol-kun to look so serious like that before. Her eyes gleamed with fun when she realized Eriol-kun didn't seem to know she was right behind him. Softly tiptoeing she decided that Eriol-kun deserved a scare for once, and jumped him. 

A resonating scream was heard and uncontrollable laughter responded back. 

"Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled with a hint of anger, he was about to storm off when she grabbed his arm. "Iie. Eriol-kun your garden's maze took me a long time to get out of and I'm not letting _you leave_ unless I get to leave with you." She pouted up to him giving her best pleading look. He melted…those eyes he couldn't even keep what little anger he felt for her. Relenting but...he didn't want her to know that yet he walked over to his trees, keeping her presence in mind he knew she was avidly following him just in case he decided to run off. "Ne Tomoyo…do you still like Sakuras?" he placed his hand on the tree as if feeling it's life slowly living not hurrying. Tomoyo started, for a moment she thought he meant Sakura-chan and then she knew that was the reaction he wanted to see from her. Smirking she would play his little game too then…she ran past the other trees until she found the right one and climbed it. Eriol chased after her, he didn't mean for her to run away until he noticed the tree she was hanging from…a plum blossom. She called down to him "Did you miss Tomoyo?" smiling to his eyes for once he answered with a simple "Hai."

Notes: I've got to really burn cds and gain some mbs T.T; umm...shou I won't update? XD Like a day and such….but really. O-O;; *made up the incantation and used a program to translate to Greek* http://www.tranexp.com:2000/Translate/ I take nyu credit. ^_^;;v I was supposed to add the magic…buh I got distracted a tad…ExT…ToT must detour ne? Demo…*points out* not really a couple yet…demo it's a start. Am I going too fast or slow? Tell me ne? I didn't make it that long gomen? ~.~; I'ma tad too lazy to really edit..I'll go back if it really need it tho. *huggles* Thank you for reviewing~ ^^ not sure about the title...still even...-_-''' 

Incantation- 

«Open the vault and enter a world; 

Redraw the past mending missteps. 

When two souls align. 

… 

Harmony pervades. » 


	5. Part 2::Chapter 3 Miru's view

A/n: I'm burning a cd and hopin I can type this chapter up w/o ruining the anime. XD Anyways...I uh dedicate this to my parents…tho they won't read this ^^; happi 19th anniversary~ o.o; *blinks* wow…19…means they had like 1.5 years of peace before I came. ^.~ And KyteAura I do like your work…in fact I love it, but I shamelessly lurk...ah gomen? ^^;;;;;; 

**Disclaimer: Oh…I only own Miru [the dog] and Shiori [the bodyguard/friend] I own nuthin else ^-^; or I think anyways @.@;**

::Chapter 9:: 

They returned hand in hand with speckles of pink on their cheeks, not from blushing but rather from exhaustion. It was the second day and Tomoyo after renewing her friendship from the time before she had ever confessed, was happy again. Shiori eyed her mistress delighted; she was glad that Daidouji-sama was filled with vigor again but, if Hiirigizawa-san harmed her again he'd look forward to her fist. This was why she came up to the very top of Daidouji-sama's bodyguards. 

Miru happily trotted up to the blue-eyed boy, he always received a back rub or an ear scratch from the young man and wasn't disappointed again. Sniffing and tilting his head he thought he smelled something unknown, which was impossible because he evidently thought he explored everything. Years of living inside big houses led him to known every inch as not to get lost, and Eriol's house was no exception. He went past the kitchen and stopped seeing Nakuru fix some food…he wondered who the food was for and followed. Pitter patter was the sound his little paws made on the wooden hall, but Nakuru was busy devising new recipes and how best to welcome Touya. 

Nakuru suddenly stopped and tapped his foot waiting for the whoever he was serving the lunch to. Miru look around and realized that they were in the place filled with books. The objects filled with paper that his mistress liked to pour herself over, vaguely cuddling him from time to time. The weird smell was even stronger now and he was sure whatever it was, _it_ was near. He scampered underneath the opening between Nakuru's legs and dived into the mound of books. 

The _It_, had only wanted to spend quiet contemplation around books, they were far more interesting then what was happening outside. He sighed…he really wanted to go see Tomoyo-sama, but ah well he wasn't like Ruby Moon who could pass on his more normal form of Nakuru. He perked his ear up hearing Nakuru's usual impatience and got up on his paws when he was attacked. Fearing some kind of bite he transformed in his more larger and domineering form. 

Miru shrank back in fear and let out a loud whimper, half barking, and half pushed by fear it carried itself across the house as if amplified. 

It was heard everywhere…and everyone came…and it was a very surprising site. 

'Oops' was the only thing that came into Nakuru's and Spinel's minds, both stood like a deer crossed in headlights as Shiori put two and two together. She was pointing her finger back and forth from Spinel and Eriol. Raising her voice she demanded an explanation and stood by Daidouji-sama's side. Eriol-sama, Spinel saw was actually smirking more then usual as if he was laughing over the whole situation. Well at least he could see Tomoyo and even she was grinning too. She looked taller and had her hair up but she was still the same kind girl from Tomoeda. 

Tomoyo brought Shiori to the corner to explain while Spinel tried to befriend Miru who was quite smart for a puppy. Eriol was supposed to say good-bye to Tomoyo tonight but he found that he couldn't. Perhaps he was selfish, but he wanted her to stay since they had only spent about two days catching up. Thinking it over he didn't want her to be hurt, the farther she was away from his new Clow business then the safer she was. When Tomoyo was finally done, Eriol gave the signal that he wanted to talk to Tomoyo alone. 

Note: Well at least she knows…about magic…[Shiori] that talk? Well it'll come up…review D the more reviews the faster these fingers type. Tho…I really shouldn't demand reviews buh I like them. ToT 


	6. Part 2::Chapter 4

A/n: Well…I have nyu idea @.@; I've just gotten the hang with uploading chapters. *Praises self and throws a bone XD* Such a good step for meh bwahahaha XD *shows off newbie skills X__X;;v* I took the check mark off? Exactly as if Eriol could stop Tomoyo….*ish predictable .;* like I'm gonna leave Tomoyo behind. -_-'' I burned 5 cds *-* my comp will be spared of a crash~ yay. ^o^ I enjoy rants .; oh I'm doing it now. o___o;; [stops]

**Disclaimer: Read the one before etc…etc. I dun own the song either. *doesn't own much* =_= **

::Chapter 10:: 

Tomoyo looked to Eriol questioning as he directed her to sit on the grass next to the roses and himself. If she wasn't so curious she could have enjoyed the view, the sky was darkening though it was only six in the afternoon. The horizon was giving off colorful hues of red, orange, purple, and a smudge of blue _suteki da ne?_ "Eto…Tomoyo, I know we've haven't spent that much time but…" She tilted her head and let the warm tones light up her face. For a moment Eriol could only stare and fall into the way she seemed to keep his eyes fixed and his voice silent. "Are you going to make me leave Eriol?" she asked quietly breaking the spell. 

She knew it was only a matter of time and his eyes looked grave it was the same expression when he ran away. She couldn't forget that face; she just didn't understand, he could have done anything else. _'Iie Tomoyo I don't feel the same way'_ or _'Can we just leave as friends.'_ He gave her nothing. Yet…she was still here waiting for _him_. There were times when she felt he cared for her the same way, but she dismissed it as her imagination. Kaho was nowhere to be found and Eriol never mentioned her. All this just smashed together like alphabet soup; she couldn't make sense of anything. 

Sweating profusely Eriol didn't know how to reply, he was taken aback at how shrewd Tomoyo was, but he had to admit that was one of the qualities he liked in her. He decided another approach was better "now that we're friends again…I don't want you to get hurt again, I have Clow business to finish" she sent him a sharp look that quickly turned sad, "If you force me to leave then, _that_ will hurt even more. I want to spend more time here Eriol and with hanging around Sakura don't you think I can take care of myself? And…besides I never booked return tickets." She stood up and left leaving him once again to pick up his jaw. She had won the round again…but he wasn't that miserable to find himself losing. 

She stretched her arms into her pillow, and snuggled herself more into the covers. She had already informed both Shiori and Miru that strange things and dangerous happenings would come about soon. They wouldn't leave her she knew, but they should know what was to come as a warning. She felt a distinct pang that people feel when they know no one is in the house. She got up and quickly got ready to start the day. 

Practically jogging down the stairs she saw that the front door was left ajar and that two people she would last expect to see were there. Her cousin Touya and Yukito-san were outside talking to Eriol as if a continent never separated them. She wore a bemused expression when she realized that Ruby Moon was firmly attached to the former. 

He was glaring the best he could, but it was no use Akizuki wouldn't get the hint to liberate him. Oh right…he never could convince Akizuki to stop, he always left that to Yukito. Where was he anyways? He then felt Akizuki loosening to prey on another poor victim; well at least he was safe…for now. Turning to see who the person that supplanted his position he did a double take…Tomoyo, his little sister almost was here? She was supposed to be on a business trip; safe from whatever Hiirigizawa had called them to help him with. He would have to have a _nice_ talk with that glasses boy later. 

Tomoyo was pretty used to the hugs by now and even responded to Ruby Moon with equal enthusiasm. Grinning Ruby Moon released her and dragged her to where the rest of them were gathered with the luggage. Yukito handed something over to Eriol who took it carefully and called Ruby Moon over. What had once been Yukito…emerged Yue who stood gazing hushed. 

Eriol directed his guardian Ruby Moon and Yue on both corners of the book, placing himself between them he started the incantation that would unseal the book. 

_"ανοίγω the θόλος και εισέρχομαι έναs κόσμοs ; επανορθώνω the παρελθών επιδιορθώνω missteps. πότε δύο ψυχή ευθυγραμμίζω. φυσαρμόνικα pervades." _

The effect was instantaneous, the book illuminated in it's own light basking the guardians and Eriol in an eerie light. Tomoyo could only gasp as a figure seem to emerge from the covers, he looked like a much older Eriol…Clow Reed stood before them. Eriol snapping out of his gaze realized that Clow seemed to be waiting and stepped forward, whatever he had thought the book was holding was cast aside…wrong. He never imagined he'd see Clow outside of his head clearly visible to everyone else. 

There are no coincidences…whatever was to happen they were all involved. 

notes: *listens to Stella Huang sing for the marmelade boy drama op* -looks up- kanna? @.@; I'm clueless to what the song means buh tis good. T.T r+r if you want. I'd love it if you did buh if you dun't feel like it tis fine. I just wanna know how many people actually read. *pokes Winword's Neko* Kawaii-en-deshu. ^___^ Acks @ being attacked by Oka to type more. XD 


	7. Part 2::Chapter 5

A/n: I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC? .; I think this is how I review the characters tho…[has experience with reading fan fiction? XD] I also had a bit of trouble uploading to ff.net [last chapter] gomen for the delay. ^-^

**Disclaimer: Read the others?**

::Chapter 11::

"Clow-sama" Yue who was usually silent was now showing various emotions on his face…longing was one. He ran toward his past master but was kept back by Ruby Moon; lunging forward he easily got away from his grip and went past Clow's form. He wasn't there…he wasn't alive…he was still gone. He tried to stop his tears and felt two arms encircle him; Ruby Moon was trying to comfort him the best way he could. He felt a wan smile through his tears; he usually gave the compassion and comfort. At least in his other form.

Clow smiled serenely and directed his gaze from Yue to Eriol; "It's nice to see you again Yue…Tomoyo you do choose your friends wisely." At this Tomoyo almost jumped out of her skin, he wasn't really there but it was if...if..."You've prophesized this before hand haven't you Clow" Eriol finished her thought with voice. Clow went to cleaning his glasses, "Yes…I did, but only enough to talk to you all…nothing more of course." Touya spoke up "You've been toying with us all to arrive at the same spot didn't you?!" Eriol had to give him credit for picking that up. Clow placed his glasses back to the ridge of his nose, "Iie, I only opened a few extra options for you to choose from…it's entirely your own choice to come here or not." Tomoyo doubted Clow's answer…it was just vague enough that he wasn't really telling a lie or a truth. Clow really was a master at manipulation and Eriol had the same attribute but he only used it harmlessly. 

He looked from one face to another…deciding, measuring, weighing them all if they could complete what he had in store. They all had their own weaknesses but each had overcome it, in their own strength. His legacy was not involved this time…he wanted to complete his promise. He made so many and broke so many…this was the one that really mattered to him. This was personal and had eaten away to him while alive. Clow really didn't mean to burden his descendant, but that's what he had divided himself for. One part finally reaching his own happiness and another part to fulfill his unfinished business. He could tell them all that he knew, but he would be breaking his own sets of rules…already they distrusted him…they finally understood the manipulation behind their actions…none more so then Eriol. He decided he should start his story…before his time ran out. Twisting time was powerful and leading events that weren't supposed to happen was draining. Even for the most powerful sorcerer…going against time was near impossible. He turned his arms upwards and sucked them into his most cherished memory…one that happened before he set out combining eastern and western magic…one that was special. 

Shiori hugged onto Miru even tighter, where they were all in wasn't right…perception was somehow dulled more twisted. Gone was the front of Eriol's house…they were now somewhere different…not only that but a _different_ time. She saw Eriol edge closer to Tomoyo as if he was ready to protect her from anything that would come…she read his face and smiled. He was earnest after all and he was also a man of broken emotions…he was meant to be with Daidouji-sama…she could just feel it and see it. 

Everyone eyes all dragged unwillingly to the middle of the floor, they didn't know why…just a strong force urging them to watch and wait. 

_He was a young man then, but he had one distinction from all others…he was in love and his love was returned. Magic played no part in his life then content as he was he had no need for it. She waited for him and he was only satisfied to comply and come…feet literally flying her embraced her. Her hair flew like a golden phoenix rippling across her brow. She was beautiful, but with a beauty that would wilt if not taken care of. He cherished her, always would till his own death. She was sweet…yet one problem stood between them. _

_A war… _

_It wasn't a typical one, not of soldiers fighting…it was a war of the classes. The rich and the poor, the internal struggle over money. _

_He…Clow had once started as a poor man…when he was a rich one he would exclaim bitterly over the fate of that day. He wanted to run with her away…from the fighting, the danger, and the cruelty. She took his hands with hers and loved him and agreed. Eyes shining she ran with him away from the fighting, danger, and the cruelty. _

_Only it wasn't destined…running away did not solve their problems It created more. _

_The townspeople were angered even further and raced after the two, captured fighting he waited for the blow that would kill him only no pain…not to him. She was there, eyes filled with a love that took him aback, she sacrificed herself, gave him a chance. With her body lying in his arms he vowed…a near impossible one…he would find her again. The people shocked by what they had destroyed, dispersed quickly…which was just as well, in his madness Clow could have killed. He only carried her to her family, stuck to the accusations, pinned, and accused. He left…the whole town behind…to start a new life. _

_Only he couldn't forget her eyes…her love…his love and promise. _

_"Come back to me."_

note: So many people to write about now…x_x *overwhelmed* lets see…Spinel, Nakuru/Ruby Moon, Touya, Yukito/Yue, Miru, Shiori, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Clow. *points* and others to come. TOT Aou poor Clow-sama. T___T More to the story then that..O.O; and tis more twist I think. In my head there's one. XD 


End file.
